Homecoming 回乡
by yiranY
Summary: Blight returns home. 忱灭回家了。
1. Preface 前言

.

This story is written in both English and Chinese. It is canon and is about Blight the Salamence. Please see Chapter 2 for the English version.

本作有两种语言，描述着忱灭这条暴飞龙。中文版在第三章。


	2. Homecoming

**.**

 **Homecoming**

An azure dragon flew under the moonlight, beats of his crimson wings heavy but tireless. His sharp eyes focused on the forest in the distance. It had been almost a year since he last returned, and he wondered if the Dragonite would welcome him as they did before.

As he neared his destination, the Salamence spread his wings and glided down. The instant he spotted an opening in the canopy, he dove towards the ground. His descent raised a trail of dust, disturbing a flock of resting birds, but the drake paid them no heed, and began lumbering forward.

"Who is it? What is your business with the Dragonite?" a suspicious yet familiar voice questioned.

The Salamence looked about for a moment before answering, "Cloud, it's me."

"Oh, Blight?" An orange head popped out from behind a tree, and its eyes blinked a few times. "You should have made it clear it was you, I thought it was the Garchomp attacking."He gave a soft sigh and walked out into the open.

"Just a mere Salamence."

Cloud motioned Blight to come closer. "Did you come back to visit Jade? Where's Fly?"

He didn't answer Cloud immediately, electing to follow the Dragonite to the water in silence. The shape of the lake was much like that of a crescent moon, which bestowed the Moon Lake with its name. There were so many Dratini and Dragonair in the water here, long ago…

"I didn't want him to risk being infected," Blight finally answered as he looked to Cloud. "Where is Jade at?"

"You don't bring your son but you're so impatient to see his mother," Cloud said with a grin before pointing towards a cave on the other side of the lake. "She's still at her old place. Don't think she has slept yet; you should take a look."

"Thanks," Blight replied with a nod, before leaping over the lake and taking to the air.

As the Salamence soared across the surface, he found that he couldn't take his eyes off water. The patches of moss on the underwater rocks had barely changed since he last saw them. He remembered Fly, proudly proclaiming that he was the best at hide and seek, telling Papa all of his favorite hiding spots, unaware of his eavesdropping friends. He threw such a huge tantrum after that…

All of the Dragonite with younglings have migrated to the eastern shore to other lakes by now, and even among the others there are very few who remain at the Moon Lake. As one of the leaders of the Dragonite, Jade never left. After all, this was the place where Dragonite had lived for generations; the pride of a dragon did not allow them to simply abandon their ancestral home.

As he landed at the cave entrance, Blight felt a flurry of emotions. Having been separated from his mate for this long, it was hard to not have any doubts. But after hearing Nova's rants about his unfaithfulness, Blight decided to keep his heart only for her, and rejected all of the Charizard and Sceptile who tried to court him. The funny thing was, the Flygon himself flew off with a Noivern. Maybe he really was oblivious to the Charizard's devotion.

"Jade!" Blight took a step into the cave. "I'm back."

"Blight? Is that you?" Her clear voice sounded from within, and it was barely a few seconds before a small-figured Dragonite walked out. It was natural for a female to be less imposing in size, but Blight knew that out of all the people here, only he would be a match for her in a battle.

It would be expected of mates to show affection upon meeting after so long, but their incompatible body shapes only won Blight a head pat as he strolled closer. "How have you been?" Blight asked.

"I've been alright, it's pretty lonely here. ...Let's head inside." Jade turned her head, the torch casting a warm glow on her face. "Where's Fly?"

"I didn't bring him." Blight climbed up to the familiar bed, and laid down on his belly. "He's a Dragonair now! But he's still just as childish."

"Why didn't you bring him?" Jade asked, ignoring his words.

"...I was worried he'd be infected. And it would be slower to bring him."

The reason for leaving back then was very simple. There was an unprecedented epidemic, affecting all of the younglings in the lake. Fly had been a bit more sensitive than the other Dratini and complained of a strange smell in the water, and so his father scooped him up. Later they discovered that the disease was lethal, and over half of those infected succumbed to the illness. There was no choice but to leave Jade and take Fly away to find a new water source.

"He's evolved isn't he? That means he can survive on land," Jade continued to press the issue. "You just didn't want to bring him."

"Alright alright, I'm sorry." Blight's personality meant that he rarely apologized. But it was his mate that was upset, so it fell upon him to placate her. "I'll bring him next time, okay?"

Blight waited, hoping he had appeased her enough. But the Dragonite did not speak.

"What if I bring you to visit him? You're not doing anything important here-"

"No way." The Dragonite glared at Blight as she scoffed. "If I leave now, what was the purpose of staying all that time ago? To wait for a dragon who can't even bring me my son? He can just stay out of the water!"

"He… I wanted him to spend some time with his brother. They get along pretty well." As soon as the words left his mouth, Blight realized that perhaps they were better left unsaid.

"Wow, his half-brother's more important than his mother? When they get to see each other every day? You sure have your priorities straight."

Seeing his mate like this, Blight couldn't resist moving his head over to her for a nuzzle. "Come on, dear, don't-"

"Don't touch me!" Jade violently shoved him aside as soon as his face met her. "You don't have the right! You..."

The Salamence felt a chill course through his heart. Were those really words a wife would utter to her husband? He raised his head, mouth half agape, to scrutinize the dragon he once loved. Her outward expression showed anger, but the seasoned Blight could easily see the panic below the surface.

"You've found another, haven't you?"

The Dragonite's scowl faded as a look of confusion took over. But Blight wasn't stupid, and the facade did little to ease his mind. His accusatory glare was unwavering, making the Dragonite retract one of her stubby arms to her chest, as if to defend herself. "How - how can you…"

"So you have," Blight concluded coldly, squinting his eyes to carefully observe his mate - no, his ex-mate's expression. She merely stared at the ground without a response, but that in itself was an answer.

Blight scrunched his eyes shut, thinking back to his dedication to remain celibate away during his time away. How absurd. His own heart never wavered a single bit, only for this to await him.

When the Salamence reopened his eyes and saw the Dragonite's face, he felt like he simply didn't want to be here anymore. Many hurtful words came to mind, but he kept his facial muscles taut, not allowing his mouth to open. Everything had already happened. A ray of moonlight shined at the entrance, and he could bear to remain no longer; the drake turned tail and darted out of the cave.

Jade did not stop or call out, letting him leave in silence. Blight gazed up at the night sky, his wings beating fervently, leading him higher and higher. The journey he planned to rekindle his love only ended in heartbreak. Whose fault was it? He didn't want to think about it anymore, and instead replaced his thoughts with the journey back.

From the sheltered prince to the hero who vanquished the Hydreigon, the Salamence named Blight never knew a home. For the past few years, he had thought that he finally found a place, but he clearly had been mistaken. He now realized, that the only thing he still cared about in the world were his two children. All the achievements and accolades the world bestowed upon him were for naught. All he wanted to see was for Nova to find a good female to settle with, and for Fly - for Spirit to grow up and be able to fend for himself. As long as he could be there to watch these two events unfold, he would have no more regrets in this life.

He blinked a few times, not permitting himself to cry. His sons are still waiting for him back home. Fly faster.


	3. 回乡

**.**

 **回乡**

皎洁的月光下飞着一条龙，血红色的翅膀一起一落，承载着他那浅蓝的身躯。他锐利的眼睛眺望着远处的一片茂盛的森林。有一年没有回到这里了，不知那些快龙们还是否会一如既往，热心的招待这位另类来客。

血翼飞龙很快就达到了森林上方，便开始展翅滑翔。他渐渐的下落，看到了树梢中一个空隙便直接窜了下去。这庞大的动物落地时掀起一阵尘土，一些树中的鸟类被震惊而飞。龙并没有理会这些，开始向前爬行。

"谁？与快龙有何干？"前方传来惊诧的质问声，但没有人现身。

"云起，是我。"血翼飞龙沉着地回答。

"哦？忱灭？"树干后面探出橙色的脑袋，向赤翼蓝身的龙眨了眨眼。"你落地倒是吱声，我还以为是裂咬陆鲨来袭呢。"他轻轻地叹了一口气。

"比鲨龙略逊的血龙而已。"忱灭答道。

面前的快龙招手示意忱灭靠近。"你是回来找玉灵吧？怎么没把小飞也带回来？"

忱灭一时没有回应，而是跟着云起来到了湖前。那湖岸轮廓向一边倾斜，宛如月牙，顾名月湖。往年记得湖中有着数不尽的迷你龙与哈克龙，而现在⋯⋯

"我怕他感染，"忱灭道。"玉灵在哪？"

"不带儿子，还急着找他妈。"云起边调侃边抬手指向湖对面的洞穴。"她还在老地方，应该还没睡。你去看看。"

"谢了。"忱灭对云起点了点头，便跃向湖面，腾空而起。

血龙在湖上翱翔，默默地望着水下水边的藤蔓和岩石，想起了几年前在这里活跃的气氛。还记得小飞骄傲地说自己捉迷藏第一，把所有藏身地地方全跟爸爸讲了一边，却被朋友们偷听到了，急得他闹啊闹啊⋯⋯

有幼仔的快龙都迁徙至东海或者其他湖泊了，至今驻守月湖的也为数不多了。作为快龙的首领之一，玉灵自然是走不开。毕竟这里是快龙们代代相传的繁殖地，龙的尊严致使他们不能就这样放弃这片领域。

落到洞口，忱灭不禁有些百感交集。与配偶相隔这么久，总是难免疑虑。但是听了长子当初发现父亲未守贞那些失望的言语，忱灭决心一心为她，那些与他搭讪的喷火龙、蜥蜴王，他都一概拒绝。话虽如此，但大儿子自己却跟一只波音蝠跑了。或许他真的傻，没意识到那条火龙对他的执迷。

"玉灵！"忱灭向洞里踏一步。"我回来了。"

"忱灭？是你？"她清澈的声音从洞穴内部传来，不过几秒便走出一条快龙。雌性自然比云起和其他雄性体积偏小，但是忱灭心里很清楚，若是比武，这里所有龙在内只有自己能与她有一拼。

见了配偶自然要上去拥抱一下，可惜体型不配，忱灭走到玉灵跟前只是被她抚摸了脑袋。"你还好吧？"忱灭道。

"还行，在月湖挺寂寞的。⋯⋯进来吧。"玉灵回头，洞穴内的火把照着她的脸。"儿子呢？"

"没带他回来。"忱灭爬上那往年的床铺，卧下休息。"他进化成哈克龙了，但是还是和小时候一样幼稚。"

"你为什么没带他回来？"玉灵不接忱灭的话茬，接着问道。

"我怕他感染。而且带他飞得慢。"

当初离开的理由很简单。完全没有前兆的一出病案，传染至所有湖中的幼龙。飞灵比其他迷你龙敏感，抱怨水中有怪味，便被父亲捞上来。之后发现这出病发是极其致命的，被感染的幼龙当中殇率过半。无计可施的忱灭只好离别孩儿的母亲，带着他寻觅新的水源。

"他进化了，可以在岸上生存。"玉灵不屑一顾。"我看你就是不想带他回来。"

"好好，我错了。"以忱灭的性格，他一般是不会认错的。但是既然老婆生气了，该哄还是要哄。"下次我带他来，好吧？"

玉灵依旧沉默，貌似情绪没有好转。"要不然我带你去看他？反正你—"

"才不要。"快龙回头瞪了忱灭一眼，口中一阵冷笑。"若不是要驻守月湖，我当初留下来干什么？等你这个连儿子都带不回来的人吗？他可以不入水啊！"

"他…我让他跟哥哥多待会儿。他们两个感情挺好的。"忱灭试图向玉灵解释，但是看她眼神不对劲，忱灭才发现自己说错话了。

"同父异母的哥哥比妈妈重要，是吗？我算是服了。"

看玉灵这样，忱灭不禁把头贴到她身侧。"好啦亲爱的，别—"

"别碰我！"玉灵一手把忱灭推开。"你哪有资格？你…"

忱灭愣了一下。这是妻子对丈夫说的话吗？血翼飞龙感觉心里一阵寒意，抬起头来观察他曾经的爱人。她的脸上表面只是愤怒，但历经沙场的忱灭一眼就看出来了她背后隐藏的慌张。

"你是不是有别人了？"

听到了这句话，快龙愤怒的表情突然消失，将手臂收到胸膛，仿佛在抵挡忱灭的指控。"你—你怎么能这样？你…"

"那不就是有了。"忱灭冷冷地说道，眯着眼睛观察他配偶—不，是前妻的表情。她没有回答，而是静静地看着地面，但其实这等于一个回答。

忱灭闭上了眼睛，回想起自己守贞的执着，好可笑。他一直没有动摇对她的那份心，最后迎接他的却是这样的结果。

血翼飞龙睁开了眼睛，看见了对面快龙焦虑的脸，忽然觉得不想继续再待下去了。脑中浮起许多伤人的话，但是他紧绷着嘴角的肌肉，不允许自己说出口。事已至此，他转头直视洞穴口的一缕月光，便冲了出去。

玉灵并没有阻止或呼叫，二人在沉默中离别。忱灭抬头仰望夜空，双翼努力地煽动，带他越飞越高。他原本来这里寻求幸福，却反而换来了心碎。谁对谁错这些事，他不想去想，只想着向家飞。

忱灭一生，从作为暴飞龙的皇室，至消灭三头龙的英雄，都没有自己的归宿。他以为自己终于在快龙这里找到了自己的家，但是他错了。现在发现，世界上他还在乎的，只剩下自己的两个儿子。世人赏给他的功勋卓著，他并不在乎。只想看见大儿子找到合适的雌龙，小儿子长大能够自力更生。只要他能目睹这些，此生也无憾了。

他眨了眨眼，不允许自己流泪。儿子们还在家等他呢。飞的快些吧。


End file.
